Shrek Forever After
Shrek 4 (advertised as Shrek: The Final Chapter and Shrek Forever After) is a 2010 3D computer-animated theatrical film. It was released in theatres and May 21st 2010 by DreamWorks Animation andParamount Pictures and is the third and final sequel to the 2001 movie, Shrek. Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, and John Cleese once agian reprise their roles from the first three films. They are joined by Jon Hamm, Kristen Schaal,Walt Dohrn, Kathy Griffan and Jane Lynch. Although the film received mixed reviews from critics and opened lower than expected, it remained as the #1 film in the United States and Canada for three consecutive weeks and has grossed a worldwide total of over $752 million, making it a commercial success. Plot Before Shrek (voiced by Mike Myers) and Donkey (voiced by Eddie Murphy) rescued Princess Fiona (voiced by Cameron Diaz) in the first film (despite Shrek's deal with Lord Farquaad), King Harold and Queen Lillian (voiced by John Cleese and Juile Andrews) – desperate to break their daughter's curse (despite Harold's deal with the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming) – meet with con artist Rumpelstiltskin (voiced by Walt Dohrn) , who wishes to become King of Far Far Away in exchange for helping them. But before the deal is signed, Harold and Lillian learn that Fiona has been rescued. Rumpelstiltskin is then shown to have become washed up as a result and subsequently bitter towards Shrek for inadvertently ruining his plans. In the present, following the events of Shrek The Third, Shrek has steadily grown tired of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to yearn for the days when he felt like a "real ogre". He takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday. Shrek gets annoyed when the Three Little Pigs eat the kids' cake along with most of the other party food. A boy named Butterpants (who is said to be a "big fan" of Shrek) demands that Shrek roar. After he lets out a frustrated roar the entire crowd cheers, reinforcing his belief that no one considers him to be a true ogre. This coupled with the fact that the birthday cakes were decorated with a "cute" Ogre named "Sprinkles" finally makes Shrek lose his temper and smashes the new birthday cake in front of everyone, then walks out in anger. He and Fiona argue outside about his reaction which ends with Shrek rashly agreeing that he was happier before he'd rescued her. After storming off, Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpel, who had observed Shrek's angry outburst with Fiona, seizes his chance. He follows Shrek and arranges what appears to be an accident where he is trapped under his carriage. Shrek helps him and Rumpel being "grateful", gives Shrek a ride and a meal. When Shrek voices his frustrations, Rumpel offers to give Shrek a day to live like a real ogre in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased. Shrek signs the contract and appears in a reality where he is still feared by villagers. He takes the opportunity to cause some light hearted mischief until he finds wanted posters for the ogress Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpelstiltskin, now the King of Far Far Away and possibly Emperor of a good deal more, which has become derelict and run down. Rumpelstiltskin uses ogres (and some of Shrek's friends) for slavery. Upon inquiry, Rumpelstiltskin reveals that the day he erased was the day of Shrek's birth. Therefore, Shrek never saved Fiona, never met Donkey, and consequently Rumpelstiltskin was able to get Harold and Lillian to sign their kingdom away, then cause them to disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will fade from existence. Shrek escapes Rumpelstiltskin's castle with Donkey. Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. After Shrek explains the situation, Donkey helps him find a loophole: the contract will be nullified if Shrek and Fiona share true love's kiss. Shrek and Donkey first travel to the Dragon's keep where Fiona was kept and find the place deserted and the lava from the crater under the castle has been drained. They soon encounter a band of ogres who are resisting Rumpelstiltskin. The ogres are led by a still-cursed Fiona, who after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, keeps the retired and overweight Puss in Boots (voiced by Antonio Banderas) as a pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpelstiltskin. She is also bitterly cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and throws herself into planning Rumpelstiltskin's capture. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to like Shrek, but stops short of kissing him. Shrek is discouraged, but Puss encourages him to continue pursuing Fiona. During the ambush, the ogres are captured by the Pied Piper, though Shrek and Fiona managed to escape with the intervention of Puss and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything, but because Fiona does not truly love him it is ineffective. Upon hearing that Rumpelstiltskin is offering anything desired by the one who captures Shrek, Shrek surrenders himself in exchange for "all ogres" being released. Fiona remains in custody because, as Rumpelstiltskin points out, she is not "all ogre" (only by night, not by day). Shrek and Fiona are to be fed to Dragon, but Donkey, Puss and the ogres raid Rumpelstiltskin's castle, allowing Shrek and Fiona to both subdue Dragon and capture Rumpelstiltskin. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence. But Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses him just before he disappears, thereby voiding the contract and restoring Shrek to his world just before he originally lashed out at everyone. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has, truly living happily forever after. Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Walt Dohrn as Rumpelstiltskin *Conrad Vernon as Gingy (Gingerbread Man) *Aron Warner as Wolf *Christopher Knights as Three Blind Mice *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and Three Little Pigs *Jon Hamm as Brogan the Ogre *Craig Robinson as Cookie the Ogre *Jane Lynch as Gretched the Ogre *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian *John Cleese as King Harold *Chris Miller as Magic Mirror and Mr. Geppetto *Kristen Schaal, Mary Kay Place, Meredith Vieira, Kathy Griffin, and Lake Bell as Witches *Jeremy Steig as Pied Piper *Larry King (U.S.)/Jonathan Ross (UK) as Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Regis Philbin as Mabel the Ugly Stepsister *Mike Mitchell as Butterpants *Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants' father Production Music Posters Trivia Reception Box Office Home Media Mentioned Sequel Spinoff Category:Movies Category:Theatrical Movies Category:3D Movies Category:Dreamworks Movies Category:2010 Movies Category:2000 Teens Movies Category:Sequels Category:Fourth Movies in Franchsies Category:Sequels to Dreamworks Movies